Muerte
by Liebhearth Rose
Summary: Pensamiento radical y fatalista; de esa manera describiría el escaso circulo social las palabras que salían ahora de la boca del único integrante varón de este en el cual Wirt estaba ya bastante involucrado sin desearlo. -Especificaciones dentro. Personajes Femeninos. Genderbend. Bad end Friends-.


Sumary: Pensamiento radical y fatalista; de esa manera describiría el escaso circulo social las palabras que salían ahora de la boca del único integrante varón de este en el cual Wirt estaba ya bastante involucrado sin desearlo; no era que fuese relevante que las ideas de muerte o suicidio pasarán por la mente de los adolescentes de ese particular grupo de amigos pero el que el retraído y mayormente callado y frío joven de cabellos avellana comenzará a recitarles poesía acerca de la muerte y el significado de esta para él era algo que las muchachas apreciaban cada una a su manera.

 **AU inspirado en "The Bad End Friends" en el cual varios personajes de diversas series se nos muestran con un final alternativo en el cual nada termino como se deseaba. En esta historia no estarán los ya conocidos personajes si no más bien en su mayoría les habré cambiado de sexo y quizás sus personalidad cambien bastante a lo ya acostumbrado.**

 **Otra cuestión es el hecho de que no hay magia en esta historia, solo jóvenes para nada comunes de preparatoria.**

 **Por último cabe destacar que no introduciré de lleno a cada personaje en esta corta historia de un solo capítulo; sin más que decir espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

El calor del verano que se aproximaba a ellos era aplastante, por supuesto que algunos tenían más resistencia al calor que otros puesto que la simple anatomía aveces no era justa para aquellos quienes no tenían una condición física prometedora o gustaban más de un clima templado.

Para Fionna el calor significaba una tortura en muchos aspectos, tenía que soportar el calor con el ligero suéter puesto además del gorra blanca con orejas de gato, la cual le ayudaba con el sol, pero en clases solo era un estorbo de alguna manera para su escuálida y estirada profesora de química.

¿Qué tanto daño hacía que tuviera puesta la gorra en clases? Mucho al parecer puesto que le había obligado a retirársela. La profesora estaba al tanto de los problemas de la joven ¿Quién no lo estaría después de tan tormentoso evento el año pasado? Aún así aquella maestra seguía resentida al parecer, Fiona cooperó, pero no era la única persona hastiada con aquel suceso, sus compañeros parecían ser el mismo diablo recordándole sus pecados, las mujeres de su clase eran lo peor, el grupo de siempre al terminar esa clase prosiguió con el trabajo de la maestra que se retiraba para atormentar más a la llorosa muchacha de cabellos rubios, cabellos finos y poco abundantes, peinados con cuidado esa mañana pero alborotados por la gorra, ella era bonita, bonita pero siempre con una expresión de miedo o tristeza.

Tirones en su cabello dañando un poco más su ya resentido cuero cabelludo y las insistentes órdenes de quitarse el suéter puesto que verla a ella le daba calor a todos habían hecho que la muchacha empezará a temblar y hablar con tartamudeos pidiendo que se detuvieran, aun así Fiona temblorosa acataba las órdenes con miedo de ser apaleada más ese día pero sus nervios no aguantaban, no podía estar entre tanta gente, entre tantos reclamos, a pesar de que solo eran 3 chicas, esas 3 chicas de las cuales creyó podría vengarse pero al final todo resultó peor.

—vamos Fionna, solo quítatelo, en serio— una de las jóvenes tenía la manga del suéter de la chica jalándola para que hiciera caso, intentando quitárselo a la fuerza.

Fionna estaba aterrada, no quería que le miraran los brazos, tenía aún más cicatrices y aún no podía hacerlas desaparecer con las medicinas que le había dado Bonnibel.

—es suficiente— una potente voz femenina hizo que las jóvenes pararan lo que hacían para voltear a ver quién les hablaba al ver de quién se trataba palidecieron soltando a la joven y retirándose sin decir una sola palabra, en esa clase tenían un pacto: No hablar, no mirar y no acercarse a May Pines.

La joven quien igual ocultaba de alguna manera su ondulado cabello bajo una gorra con azul y un pino de frente miro como se alejaban del pupitre de Fionna, estaba parada afuera, igual que esas reglas que se había autoimpuesto ese salón ella tenía prohibido entrar a cualquier otra aula por ningún motivo.

—¿Estás bien?— el tono frío y despectivo que había usado antes cambio por uno más meloso, ahora preocupado y ese sentimiento se veía claramente reflejado en el semblante de la castaña. Al instante vio como de los ojos azules de su amiga se desbordaban las lágrimas y después corría a abrazarle. Pines no tuvo tiempo de apartar sus libros que llevaba cargando en sus brazos, no podía corresponderle el abrazo de forma apropiada, sonrío de lado por ese tierno gesto, a pesar de que la rubia era más alta que ella también era mucho más delgada, eso le hacía frágil.

—¿Que pasa?— de un punto indefinido se acercaba con voz preocupada y apresurada la tesorera del concejo estudiantil: Marcia Díaz. May solo se encogió de hombros con una mueca de resignación, apuntar a las responsables solo traería más problemas.

Marcia era la única aliada que tenían "ellos" dentro de lo que era la comunidad estudiantil, una joven de cabello castaño siempre en una coleta bien arreglada y piel trigueña, de origen latino la tesorera era bastante responsable para May ella simplemente debería ser la presidenta de todo el Comite.

Marcia puso su mano en la espalda de la rubia y esta dio un respingo espantada, estaba hiperventilando ya —vamos a la enfermería.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden la cual May siguió sin protestar pero sabía que Bell estaba inconforme con el silencio, Bell era ella misma y estar en contra de Bell era estar en contra de sus deseos, eso lo aprendió en un año, un año tan caótico que desembocó en la pequeña tragedia a finales de octubre.

No tardaron en llegar a la enfermería aún que los pasillos llenos de estudiantes en el cambio de materias era como atravesar un mar embravecido; cosa que no ayudó para nada a Fionna.

La resolución de la encargada de la enfermería era fácil como siempre: Enviarle a casa.

Fionna estaba entrando nuevamente en una crisis y tanto May como Marcia no eran buenas calmando a la rubia, la doctora se encargaba de llamar a sus padres sin éxito.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un sudoroso y preocupado joven, Wirt había escuchado el rumor sobre qué Fionna había sido llevada a la enfermería al verla se sintió mucho mejor al ver que no le habían golpeado o algo similar pero al verle llorando descontroladamente mientras jalaba sus cabellos ese alivio se le escapó.

—Fionna— le llamó el más alto con voz suave aún que aún agitada por la carrera que había hecho para llegar.

La rubia movió lentamente sus ojos azules quienes brillaban intensamente por las lágrimas para mirarle, despacio soltó su cabello y sus manos se dirigieron a él, Wirt no dudó en acercarse a la chica dejando que ella le abrazara y el suavemente solo le daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda, sabía que eso de necesitarle y pedir abrazos solo era parte de los problemas de la joven pero se sentía infinitamente agradecido porque, como ahora demostraba, el era tan importante para ella, lentamente el llanto fue mermando dejando solo un suave sollozo que era el único ruido por el momento.

La encargada de la enfermería salió dejando a los jóvenes informándoles que iría a la dirección para ver qué hacer con la rubia.

Una vez solos Wirt miro a las dos adolescentes a su lado; Marcia miraba a Fiona con preocupación y algo muy similar a la empatía pero May le miraba fijamente a él con el ceño fruncido, el solo podía devolverle la mirada sin una expresión en particular.

—¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Marcia miro fijamente a May y esta le devolvió la mirada incomoda y de nuevo volvió su atención a Wirt.

De forma imprevista la muchacha con gorra pateo con fuerza la única silla en el cuarto alertando a los 3 jóvenes, Fiona se aferró más en su abrazo y Wirt la alejo protegiéndola en el abrazo, Marcia por su parte se había puesto sería dispuesta a intervenir de ser necesario.

—fueron las zorras de la clase C, llegue antes de que comenzaran con algo peor pero ¡ah! Que me las van a pagar esta vez, tengo las cuentas pendientes con esas malditas — la forma en como comenzó a moverse al igual que la voz de la joven Pines había cambiado radicalmente, Wirt se relajó al verla como seguía hablando ahora dando vueltas en la habitación de un lado a otro describiendo entre insultos e improperios lo que quería hacer, eso era bueno pues si lo decía había poca probabilidad de que lo hiciera realidad, Marcia por su parte aún no se podía relajar, no era una novedad para ella esos arranques de ira o emociones, no sabia como describirlos, fue una revelación completa al enterarse de la otra personalidad de su ahora ya amiga, más aún cuando se comenzaron a dar cuenta que estas personalidades iban y venían y como ahora se mezclaban. Al final, Marcia había entendido que todo eso solo era May, una May diferente pero May al final.

—¡Las mataré! Y te daré los corazones podridos de esas mujeres, les arrancaré los dientes y verán como sus bonitos rostros se desfiguran cuando sus quijadas se caigan al maldito piso— May dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo eco en el silencio que reinaba, sus tres amigos le miraban, cada uno con sus diferentes personalidades lo cual solo la hizo bufar, habían acordado actuar normalmente enfrente de todos pero entre ellos podían ser ellos mismos, sea lo que sea que eso significaba puesto que al menos Marcia, Morticia y Star eran exactamente iguales en todo aspecto fuera o dentro de la comunidad.

—no puedes matar a nadie May, no en la escuela, no en ningún sitio— reprendió con paciencia la latina esperando ser cuidadosa con sus palabras, recordaba vagamente lo mal que ellas se llevaron al principio de la escuela preparatoria, ahora la inestable y explosiva May Pines le escuchaba de ves en cuando, era tan curioso para ella que alguien tan inteligente como lo era la chica de gorra y playera roja con azul tuviese tantos problemas.

—¿Y? Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca— escupió con desdén la castaña quien comenzaba a caminar por el pequeño lugar de un lado a otro.

—no juegues con la muerte May— esta vez fue Wirt quien le regañaba, no estaba haciendo nada malo y todos se ponían en su contra, le dio el impulso de salir de ahí e irse hacia cualquier maldito lado.

—cierto, es un tema delicado— Marcia secundó al muchacho mientras asentía un par de veces ahora con los brazos cruzados.

May gruñó dispuesta a salir de ahí.

—no necesito el corazón de alguien hipócrita y débil como ellas, con los de ustedes me basta— la voz quebrada y frágil de Fionna distrajo de sus batallas mentales a May quien pocos segundos de encontrarle el sentido sadico y romántico de que la muchacha decía sonrío de manera poco ortodoxa para poco después acercarse a ella.

Con una sola mano alejo a Wirt de la rubia empujándolo hacia atrás, ahora el joven entendía en ceño fruncido de la pequeña genio del grupo, al principio pensó que estaría celosa por no haberle prestado atención o algo similar pero ahora era algo simple, estaba enojada porque Fionna le busco a él y no a ella. May o más bien Bell, era muy celosa con sus cosas, ya había entendido que él al igual que Fionna eran parte de esas cosas.

Ahora ambas muchachas se abrazaban sentadas en la cama y parecía que la castaña poco a poco se relajaba dejando su fase explosiva atrás.

—¿Por qué no se debe jugar con la muerte?— May fue muy selectiva con sus palabras, ella podía hacerlo pero el deber o no deber según la sociedad era otra cosa, algo que no entendía del todo.

— _El temor enfrentado al verdugo tiempo, su creciente deseo internado en el corazón de jóvenes, luces pérdidas en el fluir del oleaje infinito, no es más que una ilusión oculta para un mundo desconocido, lleno de riquezas y dolencias, divergentes que se pierden en la memoria de los desventurados, de los perdidos, de los desquiciados, del muerto..._

 _Creencia muerta que resuena en el viento viciado mezclado con el olvido y los sueños, deseoso destino no dejaremos que hundas tus dientes en el creciente velo de desgracia retoñal y el ímpetu ciegue el paso de el retorno final del memorial que no merece ser mancillado, no por el insulso yugo de lo común, las flores deben mantener su rocio intacto para culminar en un nuevo mundo de gusanos y sirvientes amables a sus pies que un día fueron sus pétalos, así un día cualquiera recostaras tus cabellos tintados de dorada apariencia y dejaras el cansado esfuerzo de sobrellevar lo inalcanzable, así un día te recostaras y plácidamente morirás_ —. Marcia había querido responder la pregunta de May pero Wirt la dejo helada con esa respuesta, May le miraba atenta y Fiona parecía buscar el significado oculto en esas palabras.

El silencio reino en la enfermería mientras Fionna descansaba ya del todo tranquila en el hombro de May y esta pensaba mirando un punto en la nada, Marcia miro ahora examinaba a Wirt, no, para nada se parecía al muchacho nervioso y callado que creyó que era al principio del año escolar pasado, ya no era un joven manipulable y arisco como parecía o quizás siempre había sido de esta manera, serio, estoico, acertado con las palabras y con un gran talento para la poesía y la declamación.

Aún se le era difícil tragar el hecho de que todos los problemas que habían tenido últimamente eran culpa de él y a la vez todos los problemas anteriores se habían resultó en la vida de cada una de ellas, incluyendo a la misma Marcia. Suspiro con algo de alivio sin querer pensar mucho en lo que dijo su amigo artista, era la más cuerda de todos hasta el momento y quería permanecer así si era posible.

Permanecer cuerda y a su lado pues los lazos que les ataban juntos ahora eran mucho más fuertes que al principio. ¿Quién diría que él perpetrador de sus miedos también había terminado siendo quien les salvará de sí mismas?


End file.
